


Sweet for You

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Python knows best.Or a fic in which Lukas doesn't quite realize he likes you until Python points it out to him consistently





	Sweet for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

"Good morning, Lukas."  
  
Your voice was a blessing in disguise. A true disguise as he himself didn't even realize how much he had come to enjoy listening to it. Although he makes eye contact with your bright orbs upon hearing his name, his gaze slowly drifts down to watch your fingertips danced over the cafe's menu. It was a habit of yours - one that you've had since the first visit to your current one. He never knew why you did it, but nonetheless, it amuses him each time. The red-haired male couldn't help but return your bright smile with his own. Lukas' polite smile is a warming sight to see in the early mornings and the low baritone of his voice was more than welcoming as he greeted you in return.  
  
"Good morning, [F/N]. What would you like today?"  
  
The hum in your voice and the unknown melody and tune that left your lips was the same as the one you sang along to every morning when you came here. His gaze lingered on your appearance as he watched your gaze flicker from one side of the menu to the next. Despite the physical menu being at your fingertips, you still enjoyed looking up, above, and past Lukas. Your fingertips stilled momentarily, only to lift away from the menu and softly drum against the granite counter and you laughed, "It seems as though I never know what I want when I'm here."  
  
"That's alright. Take your time, it's still early, no one is quite here yet." Lukas reassured you with a small chuckle as you glanced backwards. The shop was relatively empty, with maybe a few other morning people that had already gotten their order and are just loitering about and doing work. Your gaze drifts away from the menu and lands on his. The small smile that tugs playfully at your lips causes him to wait for your next words expectantly.  
  
"Why don't you recommend me something, Lukas?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly, but they quickly softened. Mirth and amusement twinkled in those dark red gems and he chuckled, "Again?"  
  
"Well, it's better than me standing here for all of eternity. And besides, I trust you know me well enough, my friend." The confidence in your voice only makes him fondly shake his head. You were always like this, but he supposes it can't hurt too much to indulge in you.  
  
"I'll do my best to meet your expectations then, [F/N]," he stated with a slight incline of the head. He sees you reach for your wallet, and immediately his hand is on yours. The touch was gentle, and when he met your questioning gaze, he answered, "It's on me, consider it a one time special."  
  
This time it was you who shook your head. The playful smile on your lips softened along with your gaze as you thanked him. You watched as he went off to personally make the drink himself and you couldn't help but feel warm inside.  
  
 _Lukas never disappoints._  
  


「☪」

"Well, would ya look at that?" 

"Look at what?"

"The ginger stud is servicing his favorite customer again."

A sigh is heard. 

"Python." 

Forsyth glared at his long time friend who was leaning on the mop, and surprisingly staying still. Python's hands rested on top, with his chin over them as he drawled about their local ginger. He sighs yet again, his mouth ready to scold Python into working, but the blue haired male stands up straight, and shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah, buddy. I know." Forsyth's glare drops, and he's about to praise Python for being productive, but upon seeing that dastardly smirk he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. 

"But  _don't_  tell me that our local womanizer  _isn't_ captivated by someone. Have you  _seen_ the way he looks at-"

" _Python, for the love of God._ "

"Right, that's my cue to stop and actually get to work then."

「☪」

  
"An order for [F/N]," Lukas called out. Although he really didn't need to. You were already standing there, waiting for him to finish. The teasing smile on your lips makes him let out a soft sigh, "There was no need was there?"

You shook your head and then laughed, "Nope."

As he passes the drink to you, the fleeting touch of your fingers on his makes him glance at you. Your gaze was focused on the drink though, your hold around it delicate and gentle as you were scared of dropping it. His gaze is fixated on you as the drink is brought to your lips. Upon seeing the brilliant smile that practically radiates from you, he can't help but feel relieved that he had met your expectations.

"Thank you again, Lukas." Your smile blinded him. And he couldn't help but return the small gesture. "Any time, [F/N]."

「☪」

  
"Lukas?" 

Your voice brought him out of his reverie as he looks up from the two different bags of cookies he was holding. The furrowed brows and narrowed eyes that debated between the two softened into a small smile.

"[F/N], it's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

You glanced down and about the grocery aisles and you laughed, "Shopping? Why else would I be at a grocery market?" You gently shook your head and asked, "Debating between the two?"

He sighs, and sheepishly chuckled, "Yes. I am a bit abashed that you had to see me like this."

"Come now, we've been friends for a while. I, of all people, should know about your tastes."

He looks at you in surprise and you laughed, "Did you think I  _didn't_ notice that all the drinks you suggested to me are sweet?"

"Ah." His hand went up to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck before hiding his lower face with it.

It was perhaps the first time you've ever saw him so embarrassed, and dare you say, is he blushing? Your eyes widened, and you can't help but feel proud that you managed to make the ever stoic and composed male look as such.

"I am.. surprised you noticed," Lukas cleared his throat and gives you a small smile, "But I suppose it is expected when I order drinks for you almost every visit."

"Yes, I suppose so," you smiled and asked, "Say, would you like to go for some coffee later?"

「☪」

  
"Okay, you can  _not_  tell me you that two do not have something going on," Python confronted Lukas after work. They had just finished closing up shop and Lukas furrowed his brow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh-kay, wise guy, don't play dumb with me. I've seen the two of you together outside of work hours. You can't tell me there's nothing."

Lukas sighed, but before he could respond, Forsyth interjected, "What is wrong with them being good friends? Good friends also spend time outside of work hours together, the three of us do it all the time."

Python rolled his eyes, "We're  _friends._ The three of us are friends, have been friends, and will  _always be friends_." The blue haired male sighed and pointedly looked at Lukas, "But the two of you aren't  _just_  friends. But..." he paused upon seeing the obliviousness in the other two's gaze. With a heavy and loud sigh, the bluenette sighed and shrugged, "Whatever. You do  _whatever it is_ that _you_  want to do. I'm just going to see myself out."

「☪」

  
It was one of  _those_ days - the ones that Python continually and persistently believes that you and Lukas were not  _just friends_. He was at your apartment, and he was being your guinea pig - willingly, of course. He watches as you flit about the kitchen effortlessly, and he can't help but admire just how at ease you looked making the pastries. His eyes widened when you slide a perfectly plated bunch of cookies towards him. His head slightly tilts to the side, and you answered, "Earl grey cookies. May not be sweet enough for  _your_  taste palate, but who knows, maybe you'll like it."

You wait patiently, your gaze set and focused solely on his reaction. His eyes widened slightly, and you can see the surprise that flickered in those red hues of his. You leaned forward on the bar top counter, slightly closer to him now, and you probed, "So?"

There's a nod and he answered, "I like it."

"Really?!" 

He looks up at your, and childish amazement and glee on your features makes his breath hitch. But he's not sure why this happens. Perhaps it was the way your eyes lit up with pride, or the way your smile is just so bright and contagious that he feels the edge of his lips tugging. And he laughs, "Yeah."

"You truly mean it?"

"I do, [F/N]. I shouldn't have doubted your baking skills." 

"I  _knew_  I could make you a cookie that wasn't too sweet and you'd still like it."

He chuckled, "You proved me wrong." You nodded and he asked, "Now, will you teach me?"

"Hmm?" 

He picks up another cookie, and this time presses it against your lips, "Teach me how to make these."

You take the cookie from him, and in between bites you nodded, "Of course!"

「☪」

"So, tell me again that the two of you are  _not_  dating." Python drawled as he watched the way Lukas prepared your latte. It wasn't as though Lukas was only focused and detailed for you, but rather it was as though those aspects were magnified for you. Lukas doesn't spare Python a glance and the latter sighed, "Okay,  _fine._ Just ignore poor ol' Python."

"Python, if Lukas doesn't want to talk about his love life, leave him alone," Forsyth chided. But when Lukas straightens out at that moment, he glances back at Python. No words were exchanged, but from the mere exchange in glances, it was enough for a smirk to appear on the usually lazy male.

"Now  _that_  is a surprise," Python whistled, but Lukas walks off and Forsyth glanced over, confused, "What is?"

"Don't worry about it, ya green bean," he chuckled and leaned against the bar top, "But I called it."

"Called  _what_?!"

"It's nothing."

"Python, tell me!"

"Hmm," Python drawled, and then shrugged, "Nah, this is more amusing."

"Python!"

「☪」

You glanced up at the sound of the chair scraping the floor and the gentle clinking of a tea cup on its plate. Your gaze drifts up from the book you were reading and you smiled, "Hey."

"It's on the house."

"Again?" you laughed, and fondly shook your head, "You can't keep spoiling me like this, what if you lose money because of me?"

"Well, it's out of my own pocket."

He watched as you freeze part way. The mug is almost to your lips and you frowned, "Lukas."

He shrugged, but gives you a small nod, "Go on."

You slowly raise the mug, but before you take a sip, you pause at the latte art. You glanced down, and then up at Lukas and his smile grows just slightly, and you laughed, "You're filled with surprises aren't you?"

Another shrug, but he leans forward and he asked, "You like them."

"I do," you answered, and then softly added, "Just as much as I like you."

The blush that was already prominent on his cheeks reaches his ears and he chuckled, "I'm glad."

"Hey, that's- I-" you paused and pouted, "I just confessed and-"

"I quite like you as well, [F/N]."

You're shocked into silence and you slowly place the mug down and mumbled, "That's unfair."

"Is it?"

"Yes," you sighed, and then laughed, "But I.. I suppose it's okay, since it's you." 

You take a sip of the latte out of embarrassment, and he asks, "So?"

You paused, and you looked up from the latte up to him, and a giggle is heard from your side at the mere deja-vu moment you're having with him. And you laughed, "I like it. It's sweet," you paused and then you gently dab your finger into the foam and press it against his nose, "Just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw May and I can't get enough Lukas so I indulge us both by writing more Lukas.


End file.
